


Through the Dark - Remix

by berettajane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Depression, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Starting Over, Therapy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Jo is an artist in an abusive relationship.  Dean works as a counselor at a domestic violence clinic with Castiel when he meets Jo at her darkest hour.  Follow them through Jo's journey as Dean does everything he can to help her Through the Dark.





	1. Darker and Darker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949624) by [berettajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane). 



> If you are triggered by anything named in the tags, or anything associated with the tags, please do not read this.
> 
> This is a remix of my work titled Through the Dark. It is pretty much the same, but not completely identical.
> 
> This has nothing to do with Supernatural, but I have tried to stick as close to their characters as possible. Sam and Dean are NOT brothers in this fic.
> 
> I do not own any pictures used. 
> 
> I understand that timelines of recovering from abuse are not this quick. The only reason they are in this work is for the sake of writing a FICTIONAL story and keeping it moving forward. Please understand that I have never endured abuse to this extent. With that being said, if there is anything medically, mentally, or otherwise off about the content of this work, please allow me to apologize in advance as I have no way of knowing how to accurately convey such facts other than how they are in this work. If something technical/factual needs to be corrected, let me know.

                                                                                   

 

She took a deep breath before allowing her pen to scratch across the page.   _Just a little more_ , she thought to herself, needing to finish the picture before she lost her mind.  Her eyes welled up with tears as memories began to flash before her eyes: his smile, his shoulders, the look he had in his eyes when he caught a glimpse of her in passing.  She tried and tried, but she couldn't get him out of her head.  She focused in on every detail of him, not because she wanted to, but because she HAD to.  She thought that maybe, if she fought through the pain, she could forget; she could move on, live her life, and find happiness in life's simple things again.  The tears began to stream down her face, and she didn't even care anymore; she just wanted this hurt to be gone.  She knew he stopped caring long ago, evident in his actions each day.  They were two pieces of a puzzle that never quite fit, but she had refused to acknowledge all of the red flags, or listen to the comments he would make.  He was all she had left in this world.

He did that to her intentionally, wanting to isolate her so she would break down, eventually being void of emotions and thoughts of her own.  He separated her from her friends and family, dragging everything and everyone she loved through the mud to make himself look better and making her only want to be with him.  She hadn't spoken to her family in well over a year, her friends were gone long before that.  She realized much too late that he had made up lies and falsified situations where her family had said negative things about them, both as a couple and individually, breaking her to her core.  After falling out with her loved ones, she lost her passion for drawing.  Half-finished portraits now lay strewn across her office and stuck in books.

She used to sit in the park, enjoying families and couples playing and spending time together, sketching them and giving the pictures to them if they stayed long enough, or getting a basic idea down and letting her imagination run wild when she got home, having a few drinks and laughing to herself as she often added monsters or funny costumes.  She hadn't touched her sketchbooks or charcoals in months, having retreated into herself after being constantly badgered with more negative comments.  Whether it be a lazy eye, or crooked nose, he would always find something to pick apart her drawings.  Her breath quickened as she kept darkening his eyes, but she knew she could never get them as black as his soul.  Darker and darker, she dug until she nearly ripped through the page.  She felt her chest tighten, and she realized that she was having a panic attack.

Her hands trembled before dropping her sketchbook and tightly shut her eyes, pressing her hands on either side of her head as she began to rock back and forth, bring her knees to her chest on the park bench.  She didn't realize she was screaming until she felt her throat begin to get raw.  She inhaled a ragged breath and opened her eyes.  She looked around, only to see everyone in the park staring at her.  She scrambled to her feet and started running.  She ran across the park until her legs gave out, and her lungs burned from rapidly inhaling the crisp October air.  She fell to her knees after she got about 15 feet into the tree line.  That's when she finally realized: he won.

The bastard got what he wanted.  He was able to run around doing everything and everyone he wanted, and she was damn near as broken as a human being could be.


	2. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know the first thing about me," Jo said, roughly, her tear-filled eyes darting wildly between both of his.  
> "Please, Jo," Dean breathed. "I can help you."  
> "How?" Jo's voice cracked as she felt her cheeks heating up under Dean's gaze. "How could you possibly help someone like me? No one can help me. Not now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no supernatural or Supernatural elements in this fic.

                                                                                      

 

She hadn't eaten in over four days, nor had she showered or changed clothes.  This was the first day in nearly three weeks that she had left the house.  She hadn't spoken to another person in over a week.  She released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and ran her hands over her hair to smooth it, sitting down and resting her elbows on her knees.

She heard footsteps crashing, the leaves crunching under each step.  Her head snapped up at the sounds, only to see a man in front of her with her backpack and sketchbook in his hands.  When her eyes caught his, he stopped in his tracks before slowly stepping towards her with her bag and book in front of him as a peace offering.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "but you left these behind."  
He slowly walked over to her, making sure that she didn't feel threatened by any sudden movements.  He knelt down in front of her, sitting her belongings down.  His eyes softened as he saw the broken woman in front of him, his heart breaking for her, wondering what must have happened for her to have become like this.  
  
"My name is Dean.  What is your name?" he spoke softly.  
She opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak for the first time in so long.  "Jo," she said, her voice raspy.  
_Even her voice was broken_ , he thought to himself.  
  
"Hi, Jo," Dean said, trying to smile at her.  "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked softly, motioning to the ground with an open hand.  She shook her head slightly, pulling her knees closer to her chest.  "Are you from around here?" he asked, wondering if she was physically running from something...or someone.  
She shook her head.  "I moved here three years ago.  I'm from Nebraska."  
"What brought you here?  That's quite a long ways,"  Dean said, trying to smile again.  
"The University.  I was hoping to start a career,"  Jo said, motioning to her sketchbook.  She bit her lip, missing how carefree life was when she first moved here.  Anxious, but happy, and willing to try anything once, and twice if she liked it.  
"You're quite talented, Jo,"  Dean said, hoping to reassure her, but only earning a wide-eyed look.  "The book was open when it fell.  I saw some of the pictures when I was trying to catch up with you,"  he said, quickly, feeling that he violated her privacy.  "I'm sorry."  He bit his lip and focused his eyes on the ground.  
"It's okay,"  she said, barely audible.  Dean looked up at Jo, catching her sad eyes.  
"Is there anywhere I can take you?  Anyone I can call for you?  A friend or family member?"  Dean asked, hoping to help her in some way.   
Jo's gaze slowly turned to the ground as she thought of how much she missed her family, wondering if they'll ever forgive her for letting all of this happen.  
  
"No, thank you.  I'm fine,"  she said, picking herself up off the ground, quickly dusting herself off before putting her sketchbook in her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder.  "Thank you, again...for bringing me my stuff,"  Jo said, walking away as her voice started to break.  
"Wait!"  Dean said, standing and turning to catch Jo's arm before stepping in front of her, causing her to tense under his touch.  His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at her arm in his hand.  Jo quickly pulled her sleeves down, and tried to sidestep Dean, but not before he saw the angry-red marks on her skin, fresh marks.

Jo's tears now streaming down her cheeks as Dean put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes wide with concern.  "Wait," he said again, softly this time, his eyes catching hers as Jo's bottom lip began to tremble.  This was the first time in _years_ that anyone had seen her scars, let alone confronted her about them.

She began thinking about how her boyfriend, Jason, had never seemed to look closely enough to notice, and had never asked her about them, so she assumed he didn't care.  She tried to best to wear long sleeves, even in the summer.  Most people just thought it was an artist's quirk, never bothering to questioning her.

Dean ran his thumb gently down Jo's forearm, making her close her eyes tightly, turning her face away from Dean's so he couldn't look at her.  "Let me help you,"  Dean whispered.

Jo jerked her arm out of his hand, and quickly walked away, crossing her arms over her chest tightly.  No one had ever touched her scars before.  Dean, growing worried, sprinted after her, grabbing her elbow lightly to stop her.  Seeing Jo's shoulders begin to shake, he knew she was seconds from breaking.

"You don't know the first thing about me,"  Jo said, roughly, her tear-filled eyes darting wildly between both of his.  
"Please, Jo,"  Dean breathed.  "I can help you."  
"How?" Jo's voice cracked as she felt her cheeks heating up under Dean's gaze.  "How could you possibly help someone like me?  No one can help me.  Not now."

Dean's heart broke for the stranger in the woods.  She's right.  He didn't know her but he did know how to help her.

"Please," Dean said, stepping towards her.  "I'm a counselor for the domestic violence center.  I work with some of the best psychologists and counselors in the state.  I can get you help.  You don't have to run anymore,"  Dean said, quietly, having seen her actions a thousand times in other men, women, and children.  He wanted nothing more than to help her, to heal her.  He slowly reached into his jeans pocket, not wanting to startle her.

Jo's breath quickened, not knowing what he was reaching for, only to relax slightly as he handed her a business card.  "Angel's Sanctuary" was scrawled across the top of the card with an address, office number, and emergency number.

"Please, keep it.  My name and cellphone number are on the back.  Call me anytime, day or night, even if it's just to talk,"  Dean said, nervously.  He slowly rubbed his palm up and down Jo's upper arm, hoping to comfort her.  "Call me and we can talk, or I can come get you and arrange for somewhere for you to stay, help you get on your feet.  Text me if it's not safe for you to call, and I will be there as soon as I can."

Jo was at a loss for words.  What does someone say to that?  What does someone say to the first person to ever acknowledge the secret they've always hidden from the world?  She looked back up to Dean before nodding quickly and slowly walking away from him.  She looked back at him over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest, her sleeves tightly gripped in her hands as she began the walk across the park to her car. Dean watched her walk away, not knowing what to do.  He couldn't force her into getting help, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from closing his eyes, letting every detail of the beautiful young lady burn into his mind, never wanting to forget her.  He wanted to be able to help her, but he knew he could only hope for her to contact him.  He opened his eyes and began to walk to the opposite side of the park, rethinking every detail of what just happened.

He took a deep breath, knowing this was only the beginning of a long night.  "Shit," he muttered, beginning to jog to his car now, realizing he only had 15 minutes to get across town and to work to begin his shift for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo felt sick. What could have happened for Jason to be drunk before 5pm on a Tuesday? Her eyes gazed at the winding highway. If only..., she thought to herself. Images of mountains and endless green fields flashed in front of her eyes--home.

Jo climbed in the car, throwing her bag in the passenger seat.  She looked through the windshield, watching the families throwing a football back and forth, or setting food on a blanket from a picnic basket.  She watched as they lived their lives, laughing, smiling, loving.  She exhaled deeply before she reached into her bag to get her keys.  She started the car and headed home.  _ Home _ , she thought,  _ what the fuck is that anymore? _

She pulled up to a stop sign, and her head snapped to her bag as her phone began to ring.  She felt her breath hitch in her through, knowing it was Jason.  Pulling out her phone, and, sure enough, "Jason" flashed on the screen.  She thought about opening her door and throwing the phone out, then driving until she ran out of gas, not caring where she went as long as it was away from here, but she knew she couldn't do that.  She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath, and answered the phone, bracing herself for the shitstorm that was about to unfold.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Jason slurred, hiccuping in his rage.

"I'm stuck in traffic, Jase.  I'll be right home," she said, nearly puking in her mouth at the thought of coming "home" to Jason.   _ Yay _ , she thought. 

"You've got 10 minutes,"  Jason said harshly.

"10 minutes?  What am I supposed to do, Jason?  Fly home?  I don't know how long I'm going to be.  There's a wreck, and the highway is packed.  I don't know when I'm going to be home, but I'll be there as soon as I can."  Jo hung up the phone, throwing it into her bag in the passenger seat.

Jo felt sick.  What could have happened for Jason to be drunk before 5pm on a Tuesday?  Her eyes gazed at the winding highway.   _ If only... _ , she thought to herself.  Images of mountains and endless green fields flashed in front of her eyes--home.  She exhaled sadly, her thoughts interrupted by a honk.  She shook her head, breaking her daydream.  She looked around quickly before pulling forward and onto the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. The Sky is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sanctuary, Dean scoffed to himself, knowing that the scene behind him was, no doubt, one of their patients caught in exactly what they came to Angel's Sanctuary to get away from. Tonight's going to be a long one, he sighed.

"Come on, Cas.  Pick up the damn phone,"  Dean said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  He looked around, seeing police everywhere in front of the clinic building.

"You've reached Castiel--"  Dean cut the message off by ending the call. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, leaning up to look around the crowd, looking for his co-workers in the sea of people running around.

"Dean!  Dean, over here!"  Dean turned quickly, catching the sight of arms waving over the head of a tiny brunette.

"Lena!" Dean called, making his way over to her slowly in all of the people.  "Lena, what happened?" Dean said when she was within earshot.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out,"  she said anxiously.  "I was coming back from a coffee run, and this is what I came back to."  Dean wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her upper back slightly, hoping to comfort her.

Dean's eyes caught a glimpse of the scene inside the building.  He quickly stepped onto the curb, not only to get out of the way of the emergency responders, but also to shield Lena from the sight behind him.   _ She's too young to see this today _ , he thought to himself as a body bag was pushed out behind him on a stretcher.  Dean took the young receptionist's shoulders into his hands, forcing her to turn around and away from the chaos.   _ Some sanctuary _ , Dean scoffed to himself, knowing that the scene behind him was, no doubt, one of their patients caught in exactly what they came to Angel's Sanctuary to get away from.   _ Tonight's going to be a long one _ , he sighed.

His thoughts were soon rerouted when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.  The caller ID flashed “Castiel”.  He immediately accepted the call, putting the phone to his ear and returning his hand to the middle of Lena's back, trying to keep her moving forward and away from the clinic.

"Dean, where are you?!"  Castiel said quickly, yelling over the noise of the sirens as the ambulance pulled away.

"Heading to the Jumping Bean.  I have Lena with me.  I just pulled up a few minutes ago,"  Dean paused, quickly thinking back on his day, and

wondering what else could possibly happen today.  "Castiel, what the hell happened?" 

"It was Skyler," Castiel said quietly. 

Dean stopped in his tracks.  "What?" he asked, thinking of the blue-eyed girl who was finally coming to her own after years of abuse, degradation, addiction, and self-harm.  Six months clean on her birthday, and she was beyond excited to spend her first one in over a decade sober.

"Skyler.  She got a message that she had a visitor up front, and she thought it was her mom coming to bring her a gift and take her out for lunch, but it wasn't her mom... it was Daniel,"  Castiel said, his voice strained as he tried to contain himself.

"Bastard,"  Dean said, clenching his teeth.  "She was finally making progress.  She was starting to live again,"  Dean said, turning to see whose footsteps he heard, only to see Castiel running to catch up with Dean and Lena.  They both hung up as Castiel clapped Dean on the back before turning to Lena, taking her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie,"  Castiel whispered into Lena's hair as he rubbed her back.  Lena has grown pretty close with Skyler over the last several months, or as close as you can become with a broken person on the mend.

"Did they catch him?" Dean asked, holding the door to open for them as they entered the café.  His blood was beginning to boil at the thought of the bastard walking free after blatantly stealing Skyler's life.

"Oh, yeah.  He caught two in the chest," Castiel said, pulling away from Lena to look up at Dean.  "He barricaded himself at the front desk, saying anyone who tried to help her was next.  Someone next door must have called the cops because Daniel had everyone face down on the floor.  The cops busted in, he turned his gun on them, and they shot him.  Skyler was gone before they could get to her,"  Castiel's voice trailed off.  He started wringing his hands as his gaze turned to them.  His body stiffened as he realized there was blood on them—Skyler's blood.  "Excuse me," he said quietly as he rushed off to the washroom.

Dean and Lena got in line, hoping his friend, coworkers, and the patients were okay.  He moved along, placing his order and getting something for Castiel, too. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Lena?" Dean said softly, putting his hand on Lena's arm, startling her.

"I'm fine, thank you,"  she said quietly.  It was clear that had been there for a few of Skyler's close calls, but it still didn't lessen the reality that she was gone.

Castiel came back from the washroom, joining Lena and Dean at a table by the window.  Castiel kept a hand on the back of Lena's chair as his eyes caught Dean's.  "Thank you," he mouthed.  Dean nodded.  Castiel struck a conversation with Lena, hoping to get their minds away from today's events.

Dean's thoughts strayed back to earlier today--to the girl at the park.   _ Poor girl _ , Dean thought as he remembered the tears flowing from her sad, scared eyes--the subtle flinches she tried to hide every time the wind even grazed her skin.  The symptoms were all too familiar to him because he saw them in his patients every day.

It was that moment that he knew he had to find her; he had to save her.  It was obvious to him that she was in a bad situation, and had been for some

time now.  He mentally kicked himself for not watching her leave the park or make any effort as to finding out where she was heading.  He didn't know how he'd find her now.   _ Keep her safe _ , he whispered to the Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Off Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo comes home and has a violent altercation with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty graphic, just warning you.

She drew a long breath, steeling herself as she stood in front of the door to the apartment she shared with Jason.  It took everything she had to not turn and run the opposite way, not caring if she only had the clothes on her back.  _ There has to be more than this _ , she tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling, promising herself that she wouldn't have to put up with this much longer, one way or another. 

She was startled back to reality with a thud and a loud curse coming from inside the apartment.  She took another deep breath and forced herself to turn the doorknob and enter the apartment.  Jo set her keys into the bowl by the front door and looked at the bottles and various trash scattered across the tables and other surfaces of the room.  Jason was sitting on the couch with three of his friends, playing video games, completely consumed by the TV.  Jo walked into the kitchen to grab a drink out of the fridge before walking into the bedroom she shared with Jason and shut the door.  She set her backpack next to the bed before sitting on the edge, her head in her hands. 

_ I don't know how much more I can take _ , she thought, feeling her breathing speed up as she ran through the events of the day, beginning with the fight she had with Jason this morning before he left for work.  He had slammed the door behind him so hard that the walls rattled and a picture fell off, breaking and throwing glass everywhere beneath it.  She went to pick it up and saw that it was a picture of her and Jason at Jo's parents' house early in their relationship. 

 

_ Things used to be so simple _ , she thought.  She ran through their relationship in her head, images of the memories flashing through her mind, and she began to see when it all got so complicated; when the violence, possessiveness, and isolation began.  She winced as a few particular memories stuck out in her mind, like when she lied to her mother when she couldn't make it to her birthday party because of "food poisoning", when, in reality, she just wasn’t able to cover up her black eye and cut on her cheek from when Jason sucker-punched her for breaking a plate when she was doing dishes.  Her mind wandered to when she had to wear a hoodie to her sister's 4th of July barbeque because of the handprint Jason left on her neck when she turned away from him during an argument.  

_ How could I let it get this far? _ she asked herself.  It was then that she remembered that the man in the park had given her a card.  She pulled her bag from the floor, searching through it until she found the card.  She flipped it over in her hands a few times.   _ I have to do this,  _ she thought.  She tucked the card under her leg and lifted her head when she heard Jason stumble through the bedroom door, his friends still in the living room.

"Where were you all day?" he slurred, trying his best to stand upright and cross his arms.  She felt her body begin to shake, unsure of what his next move would be.

"I had to run a few errands," she said quietly, which wasn't completely untrue. 

She had left the house this morning for milk from the corner store, but she never quite made it there.  She was having too much fun being outside, being around people, hearing their voices swirl around her as she walked down the busy city street.  She got distracted by a mural along the side of a building, and was instantly pained with the desire to draw.  She felt inspired for the first time in a long time. 

She hurried home, and sat at her desk, hoping the ideas would just flow--like opening a floodgate.  When nothing came to her after 10 minutes, she remembered how much fun she had when she drew people she had watched in the park in the center of the city.  She packed her sketchbook and a few pens in her backpack before leaving for the park, excited to be inspired again.  When she got to the park, she sat at her favorite bench with the best view of the park and looked around, waiting for something to catch her eye. 

When nothing came to her, she began to let her hand scrawl across the page, letting it do as it pleased.  It was when she got to the eyes that she realized she was drawing Jason.  It wasn't Jason in his current state, but rather the Jason she had fallen in love with in what seems like a lifetime ago now.

"Errands?" Jason scoffed.  "What errands would you possibly need to run?  You don't do anything all fucking day!  What's his name?" Jason yelled, getting angrier by the word.  "What's his fucking name, Joanna?!"  Jason yelled, stepping into Jo's space.  She tried to scoot backwards, but his hand caught her calf and pulled her to him. 

"You goddamn slut!"  Jason backhanded Jo, causing her vision to blur.  "After all that I've done for you?!  This is what I get in return?!" he was bent over her, screaming in her face.  Her eyes felt glued shut as her body trembled with fear.

"Answer me, bitch!" Jason said, slapping Jo again.  Jo let out a whimper as she reeled backwards.  She scrambled to the head of the bed, hoping to get out of arm's reach.  "Where do you think you're going?" Jason growled as he stepped to the side of the bed, reaching forward and grabbing Jo by her throat.

Jo let out a raspy "help" as she kicked and slapped Jason, doing everything she could think of to break his grasp.  Nothing seemed to work, and Jo felt herself begin to fade out of consciousness.  With the last bit of strength in her body, she dug her thumb into Jason's eye, causing him to scream and let go.

"You stupid bitch!  You're going to pay for this!" he growled, shaking his head with his eyes closed.  By the time he went to look at her again, she was running into the living room.  Jason caught up with her, grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her backwards until she crashed against the wall next to the bedroom door.  Jo's eyes darted around the room, hoping Jason's friends would see she needed help and stop Jason in his drunken rage.  She looked towards the couch, seeing their eyes still glued to the TV.  They've never stopped him before, why would they start now? 

Her thoughts broke as she felt a hand in the hair on top of her head, pulling her to a standing position before slamming her head-first into the wall behind her.  Black spots returned to her vision, only to worsen as his blows began to land anywhere he could reach.  The last thing Jo saw before slipping into the darkness was her neighbor bursting through the door and dragging Jason off of Jo, who was now in a heap on the floor.

"Jo?  Jo, hold on! Help is on the way!"  she heard the voice say as it grew faint until all she could hear was a thunderstorm in the distance.  She saw dark clouds above the mountains moving faster and faster across the sky.   _ Home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
